Santa Fe County, Rio Arriba County and the Eight Northern Pueblos in Northern New Mexico present a unique challenge to alcoholism treatment experts. The total population of this area, 78,622 people, includes 5,578 North American Indians, 58,352 Chicanos, and 14,609 Anglo- Americans (7, 75, and 18% respectively). Our program will be aimed at the general problem of alcohol addiction and the specific cultural aspects and will involve inpatient, half-way house and outpatient treatment for all three groups. An estimated 6500 problem drinkers reside in the program area, affecting approximately 32,500 family members. Throughout the three year program, we expect to treat 20,000 participants (problem drinkers and their families). Estimates are based on records of the present program. Service to participants will continue for at least six months after referral. Duration of service will be determined by the need of the participant.